


The Struggles Of Kageyama Tobio

by rayraye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama Tobio Swears, KenHina if you squint - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yamayachi too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayraye/pseuds/rayraye
Summary: “Well, some people say the more you hate, the more you love” she took a sip of water, watching her brother get flustered, trying to deny the fact that what she said could hold some truth in them.“What? I definitely don’t like him like that! He’s such an asshole!”“You sure about that Tobes? You don’t feel anything for him? You don’t see yourself actually looking forward to ‘fighting’ with him? You don’t enjoy his company?”~~~or the 4 times Kageyama tries to confess and the one time Tsukishima does
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	The Struggles Of Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Tsukkikage fic that I wrote for our Kris Kringle exchange in a discord server I'm in. I hope I wrote them well enough and that you enjoy!

Tobio was having dinner with Miwa when she brought it up, amusedly watching her little brother rant about some annoying blonde asshole teammate of his.

“You sure that all you feel for him is hate?” she asked as he scowled after recalling what happened with him the other day.

“Of course it is. What else would I be feeling?” Miwa covered her mouth as she chuckled, glancing at him amused.

“Well, some people say the more you hate, the more you love” she took a sip of water, watching her brother get flustered, trying to deny the fact that what she said could hold some truth in them.

“What? I definitely don’t like him like that! He’s such an asshole!”

“You sure about that Tobes? You don’t feel anything for him? You don’t see yourself actually looking forward to ‘fighting’ with him? You don’t enjoy his company?”

“No” he huffed, looking away, but the blush on his face said otherwise.

_ ‘Gotcha’  _ Miwa smirked to herself

“Well then, I guess you don’t like him then” she said as she took her plate out to the kitchen.

Later that night as Tobio lay on his bed he had come to a realization that he had refused to accept.

_ ‘There is no way I like that asshole’ _

_ ‘So what if it’s kinda fun arguing with him, doesn’t mean I actually like him’ _

_ ‘Right?” _

He huffed, covering his face with his blanket, planning to close his eyes and go to sleep, forgetting about his possible feelings for the annoying blonde when he heard someone enter his room, “Hey there, Tobio”

“Hey Miwa” he sighed, removing the blanket to look up at her.

“You seem a bit troubled there, little brother” she chuckled.

“It’s nothing, just” he sighed cutting himself off, “Just thinking about what you said earlier”

“I said a lot of things earlier, Tobio” she chuckled, running a hand through his hair, “Is it what I said about your teammate?” she guessed, getting her answer when Tobio nodded his head.

“You know, it doesn’t matter if you like him or not, but the question is if you really want to be with him or get over this crush” she hummed, watching her brother think over her words.

“I think I wanna be with him, asides from being an asshole it is kinda fun when we argue”

“Well, I’ll always be here if you need any help, okay, little brother?”

“Yeah, night nee-san”

“Goodnight, Tobio”

~~~

The next day at school Kageyama had rushed out as soon as class ended and decided last minute as he was on his way to the gym that he would stop by the vending machine to buy a milk box only to bump into Tsukishima there.

“Oh look, the king’s here” he scoffed, “Would you like to go first, your highness?”

“Oi asshole! I said not to call me that” Kageyama scowled.

“And we’re just supposed to follow like some loyal subjects?” the blonde smirked.

_ ‘I still can’t believe I actually like this asshole and want to date him’  _ Kageyama thought to himself as he glared at the blonde.

“Oh? Did I manage to silence the King of the Court?”

“No!” Kageyama denied just as Hinata started walking towards them, calling out to them.

“Oi Bakageyama! Stingyshima!” They both turned around to see the short middle blocker waving to them with Yamaguchi right beside him.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greeted with a smile as he ran up to the two.

“Let’s just get to practice Yamaguchi,” he sighed.

“Okay, Tsukki!” he grinned, running to keep up with him.

Hinata and Kageyama grinned at each other, already understanding each other on what they planned before staring straight ahead and racing each other to the gym.

“Ha! I won this time Hinata boke!”

“Well, I’ll win next time!”

“You said that last time too!”

“Will you two just shut up?” Tsukishima sighed as he and Yamaguchi walked towards the changing room to change before they could say anything in response to the blonde.

~~~

1

Two weeks had passed before he had given in and asked his sister for help on how to confess to the salty blonde middle blocker.

_ “Just be yourself and tell him how you feel”  _ she had told him.

_ ‘Yeah, but I don’t really know how to tell him’  _ he internally sighed in frustration as he sat in his last class of the day when his teacher interrupted his thoughts from straying even further.

“You seem to be deep in though, anything you’d like to share with us Kageyama-kun?” she asked with an unimpressed stare. Before he could even open his mouth the final bell rang, signalling the end of class.

He sighed in relief, refusing to make eye contact as his teacher stared him down while he packed up his things, ignoring Hinata’s insistent questioning.

“What was that about bakayama?”

“You seemed out of it for the entire class”

“I was just thinking boke”

“About what? Come on, tell me”

“None of your business Hinata boke!” he glared down at him, just as they were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

“Will you two shut up? Your arguing is giving me a headache”

“Shut up Stingyshima!” Hinata glared at him before turning to Kageyama.

“Race you to the gym Bakayama!”

“You’re on! Get ready to lose Hinata boke!” he smirked down at the middle blocker before they were both off, leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi behind.

_ ‘Tomorrow’  _ Kageyama told himself,  _ ‘I’ll confess tomorrow’ _

~~~

Right after class the next day Kageyama left the room without waiting for his orange haired  friend teammate causing him to complain.

“Oi bakayama, that’s unfair! You got a head start!” he shouted as he walked in the direction of the gym, only stopping when he was stopped by Hinata standing in front of him with a glare. He glared right back as he spotted Tsukishima leave his classroom with Yamaguchi following behind.

“Stop it, boke! I was going to look for someone first, I have to tell them something important!” he huffed, glaring back at him, annoyed at the missed chance.

“Oh?” Hinata dropped his glare as he got curious, “Who were you looking for and what did you need to tell them?”

“None of your fucking business!” he huffed, walking away, hearing the other boy catch up a few seconds later.

“Come on! Tell me! We’re friends aren’t we?” he frowned, annoying the setter.

“We’re teammates and I’m still not telling you” he continued on his path to the gym, annoyance radiating off him.

“Fine” he sighed before perking up as he got distracted by his phone, “Oh, Kenma texted me!”

Kageyama sighed, ignoring his companion in favor of getting lost in his thoughts again, he seems to be doing that a lot lately. He wondered if it would be a good idea to try to talk to the blonde tomorrow instead or if this was a sign that he should just stop.

_ ‘Miwa said I should do it and I’m not gonna give up!’  _

“Oi Yamayama what are you thinking so hard about? You’ve got a scary face on” Hinata’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts once again.

“Shut up Hinata boke!” he glared at his teammate just as they arrived at the gym only to be greeted by the blonde’s usual sarcastic insults directed at the setter.

“Oh? Is his majesty annoyed with his peasants already? Oh, forgive us Oh Great King of the Court” 

“Shut it asshole! And stop calling me that!” he glared at the blonde only getting even more pissed when he only smirked back.

“Oh, why should I? It’s what you are isn’t it?” it was extra annoying how he was so nonchalant about it, as if it was basic information, especially as Yamaguchi backed him up.

“Nice one, Tsukki!”

“Okay you two, stop it, we still have practice” Sugawara cut in between them with a calm smile, but the grip he had on their shoulders told them that they would be in serious trouble if they continued. They glanced at each other before looking away and walking in opposite directions, Tsukishima to the bench and Kageyama to the locker room to change.

_ ‘I still have no fucking clue why on earth I actually like that asshole’  _ Kageyama thought to himself as he changed.

“Oi Yamayama hurry up so we can start practice already!” Hinata interrupted him as he rushed to change before him.

“You’re not even finished changing dumbass!” he shouted as he swiftly finished changing and went ahead to start warming up.

The following days weren’t any better, either Hinata refused to leave Kageyama alone no matter how quick he was to leave the room first in hopes of leaving the orange-haired boy behind only for him to catch up with him soon after and on the days Hinata had to stay behind he couldn’t seem to catch the blonde alone, he was either with Yamaguchi or a classmate of his.

It was getting annoying and the rest of the week had already passed, he thought about what Miwa had suggested when he told her his problem, knowing it was his last resort as he had no idea what to do anymore.

_ “Why don’t you tell your friend about your plan so he’s at least aware of what you plan to do?”  _ she suggested over dinner the other day.

_ “Because he’ll be annoying about it”  _ he huffed, already imagining what his teammate’s reaction would be.

_ “Is he homophobic? Is that what you mean?”  _ she asked with a concerned frown.

_ “No, he actually has a boyfriend from Tokyo, but he won’t let me live it down once he knows I actually like the asshole”  _ he assured her.

_ “Well, it’s either you tell him or you come up with another way to confess without being interrupted”  _

And he told her that he would think about it, but he honestly had no other ideas, he sighed, pushing past his pride and opened his chat with Hinata as he lay in bed that weekend.

**_You_ **

_ Oi Boke _

**_Hinata_ **

_ KAGEYAMA-KUN YOU TEXTED FIRST _

_ THAT’S RARE _

**_You_ **

_ Shut up boke! _

_ I need to talk to you about something _

**_Hinata_ **

_ What is it? _

**_You_ **

_ I need you to leave me alone after class on Monday _

**_Hinata_ **

_ Eh? But why? _

_ Does it have to do with the fact that you’ve been trying to ditch me all week? _

**_You_ **

_ Yes _

**_Hinata_ **

_ What is it then Yamayama? _

**_You_ **

_ You better not make a big deal out of this _

_ Or tell anyone else _

_ And that includes Kenma _

**_Hinata_ **

_ Fineee _

_ I won’t :< _

**_You_ **

_ I have a crush on Tsukishima _

_ And I want to confess _

_ Don’t ask me why I like him I have no idea why either _

**_Hinata_ **

_ EH? YOU LIKE STINGYSHIMA??  _

_ AS IN THE GUY WHO’S BEEN AN ASSHOLE EVER SINCE YOU MET?? _

**_You_ **

_ Yes Boke _

_ I am aware _

_ So I need you to keep quiet about this and leave me alone on Monday so I can talk to him after class _

**_Hinata_ **

_ Okay! I will! _

_ Good luck Yamayama! _

**_You_ **

_ Whatever _

The following Monday was better than the previous week, the only problem was that Hinata kept on sending Kageyama glances every now and then during their final class together. Right when he was about to snap at him to stop it was the end of class. Kageyama grumbled as he quickly packed up his things. When he turned to leave the room he was stopped by his orange-haired teammate who flashed him a blinding smile.

“Good luck Kageyama! I still don’t know why you would like someone like him, but I hope it goes well!”

“Yeah, whatever boke” he scowled before he left to look for the blonde. It seemed like luck was on his side today when he spotted him alone on a bench by the vending machine.

_ ‘Come on Tobio, take this chance before someone interrupts’ _

“Oi asshole!” he internally winced at that, probably shouldn’t insult him when trying to confess.

“Oh, what do you want king?” he looked up, unamused.

“I need to tell you something” he stated confidently.

“Oh?”

“Yes, Tsukishima, I-”

“Tsukki!” Kageyama cursed loudly when he heard Yamaguchi call the blonde, taking back what he said earlier about having luck on his side today. They both turned to see Yamaguchi being accompanied by Yachi.

“Oh, Kageyama, you’re here too, did you need something?” he flashed a kind smile to the other boy, but the setter shook his head.

“No, it’s fine, I better get to the gym now” Yachi perked up at that, suggesting they all go together. He agreed, having no other excuse to leave, when they arrived at the gym Hinata sent him a questioning glance, but he shook his head, subtly glancing at the other two with them. Hinata nodded in understanding, sending him a smile before Kageyama headed to the locker room.

~~~

2

After practice Kageyama noticed that Yamaguchi had gone ahead with Yachi, both of them walking with flustered smiles on their faces, while Tsukishima had stayed behind for a while longer to rest for a bit after, practice having tiring him out.

Kageyama decided to try once again, seeing as everyone was leaving now. Hopefully, he’d be successful this time, “Oi-”

“Bakayama! Toss to me some more!” Kageyama instantly turned around to glare at the shorter boy who instantly jumped back at the glare, guilt showing on his face once he realized what he had just interrupted.

“I’ll be going ahead,” Tsukishima called out to everyone, grabbing his bag and walking out of the gym.

“Oi! Kageyama! Hinata! Time to go, I need to lock up!” Daichi interrupted the two first years from starting an argument in the gym.

“Yes captain!” 

~~~

“Kageyama-kun! I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were going to try again!” Hinata pouted as they walked together to the convenience store to buy some food before they went their separate ways to go home.

“Just don’t do it again, boke” Kageyama scowled, too tired and hungry to deal with him.

“Oh! What if I help you confess to make up for it?” Hinata perked up at the idea only to pout even more when he was immediately shot down.

“But why? I’m actually in a relationship” Hinata tried to reason with him into letting him be his wingman.

“Yeah, but Kenma is the one who confessed. I’m pretty sure it would’ve taken ages for you to get together if he didn’t” Kageyama deadpanned, wondering how many meat buns he should buy for himself.

“Not true!” Hinata denied with a shout, causing other customers to glare at him.   
  


“Yes it is! You kept on complaining how Kenma would never like you that way!” Kageyama rolled his eyes as he decided to buy two meat buns, knowing Miwa would complain if he went home full from eating only meat buns.

“But still!” Hinata tried again only for Kageyama to refuse him one last time with a hard glare, causing him to give up on trying to convince him.

Later that night, Miwa asked him if he was successful in confessing as she was messaging a colleague of hers, only for him to groan in annoyance on his way up to his room as Miwa looked on in amusement, sending the message before following the younger to his room. When she found him he was laying on his bed, facing the ceiling as he kept tossing a volleyball, looking to be deep in thought and annoyed.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well then?” Kageyama caught the ball in surprise, just right before it could fall on his face, glaring up at her as he put it back down under his bed.

“Sorry” she chuckled as her brother rolled over onto his stomach.

“No, it didn’t. I tried before practice, but Yamaguchi and Yachi interrupted us and I was going to try again after practice, but Hinata cut me off before I could even say anything, that boke” he grumbled into the pillow he was hugging, but Miwa understood him after years of having to take care of him.

“Well, you’ll have more chances, Tobes” she smiled at him.

“Why are you being nice all of a sudden and not teasing me?” he turned around and squinted suspiciously at her, eliciting an offended scoff from her.

“I am nice! Why would you assume-”

“Do you need me to do something?” he cut her off and when she hesitated for a moment before denying it he knew he was right.

“What? Why would you even assume that I’d only be nice to you if I need something? Honestly the audacity to-”

“What is it?” he sighed, giving in, Miwa perked up, before explaining.

“Well, Hana-chan can’t come to work this weekend and no one can cover for her since they’re all busy and I was hoping you’d come help?” she smiled hopefully at him, pouting, before taking the chance and using his childhood nickname “Please Tobi?” 

“Ugh, fine” he sighed.

“Yay! Thank you! You’re a lifesaver!” she grinned at him, messing up his hair and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Nee-san!” he whined, rubbing the spot where her lips had been.

“Sorry Tobi” she grinned at him, not looking the least bit apologetic.

“Also, I’m only helping on Sunday, we have practice on Saturday” Kageyama sighed, laying back down.

“That’s fine, well, I better go now and tell Hana-chan that it’s all good, night Tobi” she leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his forehead, something she doesn’t do often, unlike when they were younger.

“Night nee-san” he replied drowsily, already drifting off. Miwa chuckled, ruffling his hair one last time before she left the room, closing the lights on her way out.

~~~

3

“Tobio, it’s time to wake up” Miwa chuckled when all he did was grunt and turn the other way.

“Let me sleep a little longer nee-san, it’s Sunday today” he muttered, already going back to sleep.

“Yeah, but you promised to help me out at the salon today remember?” she reminded him, smirking when she spotted the look of regret wash over his face, “Come on, Tobio or we’re going to be late”

“Okay, fine, I’ll just take a shower” he sighed, reluctantly opening his eyes to sit up.

“Alright, we leave in 20” she ruffled his hair before leaving the room, “And don’t go back to sleep!”

Kageyama sighed, debating on whether or not he should listen to her, deciding that in the end, getting in trouble would not be worth it. He grabbed his necessities before heading to the bathroom to take shower to helpfully wake him up enough so that he could make himself a cup of coffee without feeling like he would fall asleep again.

“Well, good morning to you too, little brother” Miwa greeted, not even looking up from her phone when he entered the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee machine. He didn’t even bother to respond to her, taking a seat across from her to eat his breakfast in silence aside from the occasional ping that would sound from Miwa’s phone every time she got a new message.

“Alright Tobio, finish up your breakfast so we can go” Miwa said, getting up from her seat to grab her things from her room, the younger Kageyama rolled his eyes, but listened to what she said nonetheless.

“Miwa-chan, hello!” as soon as they stepped into the salon they were greeted by a very enthusiastic brunette.

“Hello Ai-chan, how are you today?” Miwa asked with a smile.

“Pretty good! Honestly, not much has happened yet…” she trailed off spotting the younger boy behind Miwa, “Oh, who’s this?”

“This is my younger brother Tobio, he’ll be helping out today” Miwa grinned, pushing her brother forward.

“Hello there, nice to meet you Tobio-kun! I’m Nakamura Aiko, it’s a pleasure to meet you” she smiled sweetly at him.

“Nice to meet you too,” he replied stiffly, hoping he didn’t have to socialize more than usual.

“Sorry Ai-chan, he’s kinda awkward and shy” Miwa chuckled, placing a hand on her brother’s shoulder silently telling him that it’s okay.

“Oh, that’s fine, my niece is pretty shy too so I’m used to it” she smiled before excusing herself and going back to greeting customers.

“What exactly do I have to help out with?” Tobio sighed, looking around the salon.

“Oh, we don’t actually need help, but I did notice that Aki would bring his brother with him whenever he visits and he always stays at that cafe while he waits for Aki and I to finish talking” Miwa casually stepped away, avoiding the slap that was aimed for her shoulder.

“Nee-san!” he hissed.

“What?” she chuckled, eyes sparkling in mischief.

“Why would you even do that?” he scowled, pushing her away as she reached over to ruffle his hair a bit.

“Well, it seems like your two previous attempts to confess weren’t successful so I thought I’d give you a hand” she chuckled, eyes lighting up as she spotted a familiar blonde walk towards the salon.

“Nee-san” he sighed just as Akiteru entered the salon.

“Aki!” Miwa grinned, waving him over.

“Hey Miwa” he smiled, “Oh, Saeko said that she might drop by later”

“Oh, alright. We could all go have dinner together after then?” she suggested.

“Yeah, sure! I’ve got nothing to do anyways, just text me where since I brought Kei with me today” Miwa smirked at that.

“Oh, did you?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah? I mean, I always bring him?” Akiteru said, tilting his head in confusion.

“Oh, aren’t you two teammates Tobio?” she grinned at her brother who was glaring harshly at her.

“Oh, you must be Miwa’s brother, it’s nice to finally meet you, she talks about you a lot” he chuckled, bowing slightly, Tobio nodded, mirroring his actions.

“Why don’t you say hi to Kei, Tobes? And buy me an iced coffee while you’re at it” Miwa suggested.

“You know what? Why don’t I just call Kei? And I’ll ask him to buy the coffee, don’t worry I’ll pay him back later” Akiteru chuckled, not realizing the chaos he had caused between the siblings as he turned to his phone to text his brother.

“Well, Tobio, this is your chance to confess. Third times the charm right?” Miwa smiled cheekily at the annoyed boy in front of her.

“Nee-san-” but before he could say anything both Tsukishima’s approaching them, Akiteru handing Miwa her coffee.

“Thanks Aki!” she smiled sweetly at him before turning to the two younger boys, “Now, why don’t you two hang out for a bit while we talk? I mean, you are teammates right?”

“That’s a good idea, Miwa! Kei, I’ll be back when we’re done” he grinned at the younger blonde before following the older Kageyama.

Kageyama, took a deep breath in when he spotted Miwa flash him a wink and a grin, telling himself not to kill her.  _ ‘She’s your sister and you love her and gramps would not want you to kill her’ _

“If you’re trying to glare a hole in the ground, maybe do it someplace else, king” Kageyama jerked his head up in surprise to see an unimpressed Tsukishima.

_ ‘Right. She left me here to give me another chance to confess’ _

“What, king, is your sister not exempted from your dictatorship?” he scoffed, realizing who the glare from earlier was for.

“I told you to stop calling me that asshole!” Kageyama turned the glare from the wall to the blonde in front of him.

“And I’m supposed to just listen to you like some subject of yours?” he scoffed, turning his uninterested gaze from his phone to him.

“Ugh! It’s times like these that i can’t believe I actually-”

“Kei!” Kageyama closed his eyes as he was interrupted mid-confession,  _ again,  _ turning to see the amused yet sympathetic gaze of his sister. 

“Mom said that Tadashi’s came to visit, so we should go home” Tsukishima nodded, staying silent as Akiteru waved goodbye to the Kageyama’s before leading his brother out the doors.

“Hey Tobi” Miwa approached him.

“The universe hates me” he pouted.

“Stop overreacting and just try again okay?” he pouted, but nodded reluctantly.

~~~

4

“Hey Kageyama!” said man turned to see Yamaguchi waving to him, he nodded to him, which Yamaguchi took as a sign to continue what he was saying.

“We’re planning to have a study session at my house after school, are you going to join?” 

“Sure” he nodded.

“Great, see you after school then!”   
  


“See you!”

~~~

“Kageyama-kun! Over here!” He turned to see the rest of the volleyball team in their year gathered by the gate. He nodded and jogged up to meet them.

“Come on, let’s go!” Hinata yelled in excitement.

“Hinata, you do know that all we’ll be doing is studying right?” Yachi asked with an amused smile.

“I know, I’m hoping if I hype myself up I’ll actually be able to study and not fail any exams this time” Hinata pouted causing Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi to laugh at the idea.

“Well, it’s good motivation I guess” Yachi smiled just as they reached the Yamaguchi residence.

“Tadaima” Yamaguchi called out as he took off his shoes.

“Ojamashimasu” Tsukishima called out, following after his best friend with the rest following after.

Within an hour of studying, both of the freak duo were getting frustrated at not being able to understand the lessons. Yamaguchi saw their frustration and decided that it was time for a break.

“You know what? Why don’t you help me get some more snacks Hinata, ‘toka” Yamaguchi said, flashing his best friend a look as they left the room.

_ ‘Is this my chance to confess?’ _

_ ‘Or try to, I guess’ _

“Oi asshole” Tsukishima looked up in mild surprise.

“What is it king?” 

“I-”

“We’re back!” Hinata yelled loudly before noticing the tension in the room, “Oops! Did we interrupt something”

“No” the blonde answered, going back to his notes.

_ ‘There was nothing to be interrupted anyways, didn’t even get to say anything’  _ Kageyama scowled.

~~~

+1

Tsukishima sighed, looking at the setter who looked more frustrated than usual. He sighed before getting up and approaching him.

“King” the setter looked up in surprise.

“Tsukishima”

“Oh? So, I’m not ‘asshole’ for once?” 

“Shut up” he scowled, “What do you want anyways?”

“Listen King, I’m only going to say this once so pay attention” Kageyama arched an eyebrow up in question, “This whole thing of watching you try and fail is getting tiring, King. So I’m gonna do us all a favor and end it here. I like you, not as a friend, but romantically, for some reason”

Kageyama gaped at him in shock spotting the other three spying on them in the corner of his eye, “Well, do you plan on answering me any time soon King?” Kageyama snapped out of his shock, scowling at the smirking blonde in front of him.

“I like you too, even if you are an asshole”

“Oh, I know” he replied smugly.

“What? How?!” Kageyama definitely did not expect that answer. He thought he’d be at least a little surprised at the revelation.

“You were very obvious, it was pathetic watching you fail to confess multiple times” he chuckled walking away towards the three who trying their best not to lose it and burst out laughing.

“Wha- OI GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE” Kageyama shouted after him, only to be ignored.

~~~

“So does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Kageyama asked later that day as they walked home together.

“Idiot” the blonde sighed, but unlike other times he said it, this one was said with such fondness that it was obvious even to Kageyama that it was not an insult anymore.

“Yes, we’re boyfriends now” 

“So, does this means we get to kiss and go on dates and stuff?” Kageyama asked shyly, Tsukishima for once looked at the setter softly saying a simple yes, thinking that was the end of the conversation, but was proven wrong when the other tugged on his hand, pulling him close.

“Can I kiss you now?” he whispered, their lips a breath away, face red with a blush.

“Yeah” he nodded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as they shared their first kiss as a couple, sure that there would be more to come in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come scream about iwaoi or haikyuu in general/other anime's with me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/StarlitWonderr)


End file.
